Second Chances
by chomper318
Summary: This fic's original title was Katz, Kat, & Kratos. The story takes place after TOS so beware of spoilers! What happens if Kratos and Anna were given a second chance at happiness? KratosXAnna
1. Prologue

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic.

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall  
_  
**Prologue**  
  
"Meow, what do you think she's doing? Taking a Katz nap?"  
  
"Hmmmm, meow, I don't think so. She's not a Katz, but..." the blue Katz with a safari hat nudged the young woman with the dark hair with one of his paw, "But, it does seem like she's asleep." He bent over the lithe body that was lying on the sandy beach and shook gently. When the young woman remained unresponsive, he shook her again, but this time, a bit harder. Sand flew around her. When the blue Katz motioned to shake the woman thrice more, his companion placed her paw on his.  
  
"Meow, stop that. She doesn't want to wake up." The pink Katz looked down at the young woman who was lying on her side, head tucked to her chest. Her hands lay to the side, fisted up like a ball. The pink Katz gazed at her companion's eye, noting the sun setting in the background. "Look, she may be hurt and in need of help. In any cases, it'll be dark soon. Come on. We should bring her back to the village. "  
  
The blue Katz stared at the pink Katz, who wore a vest similar to his own, which had many pockets to keep all the necessary items for an expedition. "Meow, alright—but you explain this," he gestured to the young women, "To the Elder Katz."  
  
The pink Katz rolled her eyes, "Meow, I will. Now, help me carry her."  
  
As the sun dipped behind the horizon, the two Katz carried the young woman to Katz Village. An old man sitting on top of a floating chair smiled. Then, with a wink of an eye, he disappeared, laughing.


	2. Chapter One

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic.

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall  
  
_

**Chapter One**  
  
Kat ran along side Tabby and Stray begging and pleading to them to the best of her abilities. "Come on you guys! Please please please let me go along with you two," said the pink Katz with a tuff of dark hair sticking out and above her forehead. "I'm ready to be in an expedition, really I am! Even Elder Katz said...."  
  
Tabby, a pink Katz with a safari hat and matching vest, eyed the eager young Katz and let out a sigh. It had been almost a year since the day she and her companion and fellow Katz, Stray, found the young woman along the shores of Katz Island. When they brought her back to the village, everyone was curious about the nature of the young woman. What was she doing sleeping on the sandy beach? How did she get there? Why is she there? The only way to reach Katz Island was the use of a rheaird since the waters surrounding the island were too treacherous sail across. Since the day the band of humans and half-elves reunited the world of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, mana had been flowing freely and in abundance in the new world. Magi-technology such as the rheairds was used but only for special occasions. Because mana was not infinite, only certain equipments were used on a daily basis—like the bridge that connected Meltokio to Sybak. Though there were still problems amongst the humans, half-elves, and elves, things were getting better. But the Katz weren't too interested in what the new world's name should be or why the human boy named the Great Mana Tree Yggdrasil. No, the Katz only cared about their fishing and expeditions. While life had changed for many, the Katz way of life continued, the same as always—until Tabby and Stray brought a young woman with them back to Katz Village.  
  
At first, many were suspicious of the young woman. Why would a human sleep on a warm sandy beach in the middle of the day? Only Katz do that. Also, when the young woman finally woken up from her nap, and it must had been a very nice nap because the girl refused to wake up at all until the Elder Katz started to sing, which would awaken even the dead, she couldn't remember who she was and where she was at all. All this made the Katz Village very curious about her. But after much questioning, the village realized that the girl simply didn't remember anything at all! She had no memory—at least, none what-so-ever since she awoken in Katz Village.

Well, the puzzle remained a puzzle and the Katz were willing to house her for a night or two before they send her along her ways but, the young woman was kind and friendly and with Tabby advocating for her (along with the reluctant help of Stray), the village accepted her as sort-a one of their own. Though she was born human, she had woken up as a Katz. The Elder Katz was quite fond of her too and that helped. She was the only one who truly laughed at his jokes and when the girl sang, well, Elder Katz fell into a gentle nap. So the village took in the girl and named her Kat. Because she was not born a Katz, she had to wear a costume that made her look like a Katz. The girl didn't mind. She liked the Katz and was happy there. She shuddered to think what would happen to her if she wasn't allowed to stay at Katz Village.  
  
During the months since Kat joined the Katz, the village taught the young woman all there was to know about being a Katz. From treasure hunting to monster locating, Kat learned the ways of the Katz. Though Katz were not fighters by nature, they learned to mix certain potions and bottles to protect themselves in case an expedition went wrong. Kat was very skilled at mixing bottles to produce an effect that went _Boom!_ In fact, Elder Katz said that Kat was the best mixer he had seen in a long time. There was just something quite elegant about the way Kat mixed a Holy Bottle with a Dark Bottle to produce a nice sinister looking grey cloud that not only poison anything in its path but also blinds and causes itching. Pity the poor soul who would come to path with Kat. Everyone in the village agreed, Kat was the best mixer.  
  
A year later and Tabby knew that Kat was more than ready to go out on an expedition, but she was hesitant. Tabby felt like an older sister to Kat, even though Kat might be older. But since Kat couldn't remember her age there was no way of telling for sure. Tabby felt responsible of Kat. After all, it was Tabby who brought Kat into the village. Tabby directed her mind back to young woman, who was pointing out how she could take out a dragon, and let out a sigh. She turned to Stray who simply shrugged. Tabby placed her paw over Kat's hands, which were covered by a pair of mittens in shaped of Katz paw. Kat looked at Tabby with bright expectant brown eyes.  
  
"Okay. You can come to our next expedition. If it goes well, you can stay and be a part of our team. If not...."  
  
Kat let out a celebratory shout and hugged both Tabby and Stray. "Oh, you won't regret this! I know you won't! I'll be the best Katz expedition member ever!" She grinned from ear to ear. Neither Tabby nor Stray could resist. They smiled back.  
  
"You should go over to the Expedition Headquarters and get your outfit," said Stray who was still blushing from the hug. "You'll want your maps, books, and stuff."  
  
Kat nodded, "I'll go now," She looked up at the sky and noted the dying sun, "I'll meet you guys back at the Elder's house. He'll want to see me in my expedition outfit!" Before Stray could stop her, Kat gave both him and Tabby another hug before running off to the Expedition HQ.  
  
Tabby looked after Kat as she ran down the dirt road that looped around the small village. As Kat passed by any Katz who were willing to listen, she told them with much enthusiasm that she was now a member of an expedition team.  
  
"Tabby," Stray said quietly breaking Tabby's focus on Kat, "Don't worry. She'll be okay. We'll be there too."  
  
Tabby nodded but didn't say anything. She knew that Stray was right. After all, what could go wrong? And they were going to be with her. But Tabby couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen once Kat left the safe confines of Katz Village. But there was nothing she could do if fate was determined. All she could do was be happy for her friend. Turning to Stray, Tabby smiled brightly.  
  
"Come on Stray. Let's go over to the Elder's. We don't want to keep Kat waiting."  
  
And together, they walked pass the scratching tree that was around the bend and headed for the Elder's house.


	3. Chapter Two

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic. 

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall  
_  
**Chapter Two**  
  
Kat stared in the mirror that was hanging on one side of the wall at Expedition HQ. HQ, as impressive as it was called, was a small house built on top of a short squat tree just left of the scratching tree. She adjusted the safari hat and turned in a circle, all the while making sure her vest was just right and that she looked like an experienced Katz expedition member. The reflection that greeted her was not the same one she saw almost a year ago. Her eyes were bright and dark in color. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them and she was smiling. This was opposed to the pale and fearful complexion she had when she first arrived at Katz Village. Her hair, while still dark brown and long, was hidden beneath the Katz costume. Tried as she might, she couldn't get the few locks of hair in the front to stay underneath the hood. Kat thought about tucking and hiding them beneath her hat, but she thought better of it.  
  
No use fighting a losing battle, thought Kat as she pushed the lock of hair out of her eyes. _Might as well leave it be.  
_  
She had been a member of Katz for almost a year now, and she had grown to love the village and its members. Though she knew she was not a natural member of the Katz, she was treated as though she was one of their own—and not just someone with a very well made Katz costume. She was grateful to the village, particularly to Tabby, Stray, and Elder Katz. When Kat was unable to answer any of their questions concerning her identity and situation, they simply accepted the lack of response. It was Stray who named Kat Kat, and it was Tabby who advocated for her stay at Katz Village. Finally, it was Elder Katz who told the village to accept Kat unconditionally. Kat, though she had no memory of her own expect for the new ones she was making and the wisps of past dreams that could not be pinned down, knew friendship when she saw it. And Kat was friends with Tabby, Stray and Elder Katz.  
  
"You'll make a fine expedition member Kat," said the pink Katz holding a backpack.  
  
"Yes," agreed Kat, "Thanks to everybody who helped."  
  
The pink Katz smiled as she handed Kat her backpack. "Inside, you'll find your Monster Book, Treasure Book, and the latest map of Sylvarant/Tethe'alla," the pink Katz frowned for just a second before continuing, "Well, I hope they name the new united world soon. I'm tired of saying Sylvarant/Tethe'alla each and every single time. Some short name would be nice...."  
  
Kat smiled at the pink Katz who continued on about a new short name. She looked at the brown canvas bag. Finally, she thought. She truly was a Katz Expedition Member. She swung the backpack on and admired the reflection that greeted her. This was it, she thought, She was now officially a Katz.  
  
The pink Katz interrupted Kat's thoughts with a pat her on the hand, "You must get going. I expect Elder to be waiting. "  
  
Kat nodded. "I guess this is it then. I'm meeting Tabby and Stray in front of Elder's house." With a quick wave, she ran down the stairs and passed the scratched up tree to meet her friends. The tree houses and walkways connecting Katz Village passed by her in a stream of green and brown with a hint of gold as the sun continued its descent. When she reached the wooden stairs leading up to the Elder's house, she stopped.  
  
Tabby and Stray were waiting outside on the steps. As soon as Kat was within earshot, she shouted, "Look! Look! I got my outfit, supplies, and equipment! I'm officially a Katz Expedition Member!"  
  
Tabby ran down the stairs and flung her arms around Kat's neck. "ConKatzulation!" She then pulled back and stared at Kat critically before saying, "You look great! Like a very experienced and professional expedition member."  
  
Stray, who followed Tabby down the stairs, nodded in agreement. "ConKatzulation Kat."  
  
"Let's go in the Elder's house," said Kat, bobbing up and down on her feet, "I want to show off!" With a bright smile, she grabbed Tabby and Stray's arm and pulled them inside the Elder's house.

Later that night when Kat was in bed, she dreamed of times when she was happy and in love. When the world wasn't as bad as it was and when angels existed and miracles could happen.

Kratos Aurion stared at his son Lloyd Irving. At precisely that moment, he was seriously contemplating tossing his son overboard. It was only his self-control and his promise to Anna that he would always protect Lloyd that he wouldn't do it.

Kratos was living in Derris-Kharlan for almost a year when Lloyd showed up. Kratos had been gathering cruxis crystals and helping the half-elves adjust to a life without Lord Yggdrasil. Things were settling down in Derris-Kharlan, and he was feeling restless when Lloyd used the Eternal Sword to come up to Derris-Kharlan.

Lloyd had been collecting exspheres and trying his best not to get mixed up in the political situation that was simmering at Meltokio. Meltokio was interested in becoming the ruling government for the new world—the whole new world, and though Zelos was at Meltokio trying to make peace, he wasn't having much luck. Having collected as many exspheres as people were willing to relinquish them, Lloyd decided that it was time to fulfill his own dream. Lloyd once told Kratos that he wanted to build a ship and sail the sea after the journey to regenerate the world. Lloyd was going to turn this dream into a reality. He started building the ship and was almost finished when he decided that it was time to get Kratos from Derris-Kharlan. Kratos might be a Cruxis Angel, but he was also his dad. Lloyd got the feeling that if his mom were there, she would've wanted Kratos to go on this trip with him. She wouldn't have wanted Kratos to stay on Derris-Kharlan alone. So Lloyd used the Eternal Sword to get his dad.

At first, Kratos wasn't sure if he should leave Derris-Kharlan, but Lloyd had asked and Kratos found himself unable to say no to his only son. So together they left Derris-Kharlan and together they finished building the boat. Dirk, the dwarf who raised Lloyd as his own, crafted a beautiful anchor. The three of them decided to name the simple but elegant ship _Anna_, after Lloyd's mother.  
  
That was couple months ago.

Now, Kratos was with his son on a sail boat traveling around the world. They sailed from Dirk's to Izoold before setting off to the newly rebuilt Palmacosta. Unlike Luin, there was no statue of Lloyd. Palmacosta funded its own reconstruction with the help from other cities and its own citizens. They set off from Palmacosta to Thoda Geyser. Like Palmacosta, Thoda Geyser was rebuilt and the new hot spring was opened again. Lloyd wanted to try the new hot bath, and Kratos agreed. A nice relaxing soak in a hot bath would be great—especially with the hard work he and Lloyd had done lately. Of course, that was before Lloyd got caught peeping at the women side of the hot bath that resulted in their banishment from Thoda Geyser.  
  
"I swear Dad, I wasn't peeping. It was Zelos, and I was trying to get him to stop!" cried Lloyd as they both stood on their boat that was floating a few yards from shore after their hasty retreat from the hot spring.  
  
Kratos shook his head in exasperation. He believed his son. Lloyd would never do something as low as peeping at the women bathers. But it was Lloyd who got caught (Zelos hid behind a huge sign) and that was all that matters. So they took off from Thoda Geyser. But it wasn't long before they realized that in their haste to escape from Thoda Geyser, they had left their personal belongings at the hot spring. Their money was there along with their medicine kits and such—including the locket of Kratos, Lloyd, and Anna. Once they realized their mistake, they dropped anchor a few yards from the Geyser. What could they do? They were banned from the Geyser and if they were to just go back now so soon after the incident.... Kratos stared at the open sea and for the second time that day, he thought about tossing Lloyd into the sea. Kratos sighed and put his hand on his forehead, a gesture he and his son shared. It really wasn't his son's fault—he kept telling himself that. But what was done was done and now they needed some way to get their bag back. Maybe they should just head back and risk it. After all, the locket was there....

Tabby, Stray, and Kat dragged their Katz raft onto shores. It was a beautiful day and they made it to Thoda Geyser in record time. They had sent sail from Katz Island some weeks ago and were making their way to the new city of Palmacosta. Along the way, they decided to stop at the island of Thoda Geyser. Though the island was too small for an Official Katz Expedition Team to settle, it offered a nice reprieve from the constant sailing onboard the Katz raft. Also, as far as the three Katz were concerned, it was nice to take a break and get on dry land. Tabby and Stray did not want to visit the bath, but instead elected to stay on the beach and enjoy the hot sand and perhaps even a Katz nap. After all, someone had to stay close to the raft.

Kat, who was eager to try out the hot spring, decided to go on her own while her companions took their naps. Kat was near the entrance of the hot springs when she heard the commotion. Two men, one older and the other younger, came rushing out. They were followed by a furious group of women. Kat watched the two until they reached what seemed to be their own boat. Just as quickly as the scene she witnessed, the boat pulled up anchor and sailed off. Kat looked at the beautiful boat and wished the Katz' own raft was as nice. When the group subsided, she continued her way to the hot spring.

She walked in awe. She was still relatively new to the world outside Katz. Here, in front of her were the hot baths. There was a small house to the right. A place where bathers could change Kat assumed. There was an archway that proudly stated Thoda Geyser. It led to the baths. Next to the archway was a big sign listing the fees and instructions of using the hot baths. Kat walked up to it.  
  
"Hello there beautiful," said the sign.  
  
Kat looked around and wondered if signs outside Katz Island normally talked when a young man with a gorgeous red mane stepped out from behind and introduced himself.  
  
The man was quite tall and beautiful looking, a bit too pretty for Kat's taste. He reached out and held her hand and kissed it. When he rose up, Kat could see clearly into his eyes, which was startling violet.  
  
Kat was quite shock by the man's behavior. Was this how people outside Katz greeted each other? Even complete strangers?  
  
"Ummm...," Kat was trying to figure out what she should do or say when another outburst occurred. The young man dropped her hand quickly and looked to see what the commotion was about. A group of women, the same group of women Kat saw earlier, was outside the entrance to the wooden house. This time, they seemed to be arguing over something someone was holding. Kat squinted and could make out a bag in one of the woman's hand. The man with red hair seemed troubled by the sight and as quickly as he had showed up before, he quickly disappeared. But before he ran off passed the archways and in the opposite direction of the crowd of women, he blew Kat a kiss and said, "Until next time, my pretty!"  
  
Kat shook her head and watched him disappeared past the rocks and trees. She then walked towards the wooden house. There, she could hear clearly what the women were arguing about.  
  
"We should just throw it into the sea. That'll show them!" cried a woman wearing a pink towel. The rest of the group seemed to agree with her idea and was nodding.  
  
Curious, Kat asked, "Um, throw what in the sea?"  
  
The woman standing next to the lady in a pink towel held up the bag in one hand, while clutching her blue towel with the other. "This!" she jangled it. "This bag belongs to them. They don't deserve it back!"  
  
Another rumble of agreement swept through the group.  
  
Kat thought back to the two men who ran from the hot spring. Looking at the group of women surrounding her, she could sense why. They were all fuming with anger. Kat was about to ask what happened when another woman, this time garbed in a yellow towel said, "They were spying at us!"  
  
Kat put the two and two together and nodded. So that's what happened, she thought. But in her mind, she remembered the two men who ran out. One in red, the other in a deep royal purple. Neither of them struck her as peeping toms. Looking at the angry mob in front of her, even if they were innocent, the group was not going to believe them. Kat looked at the bag. Whatever happened, she couldn't allow the women to just throw the bag into the sea. After all, one of the Katz saying was, "Two wrong doesn't make a right—it just make more wrongs." Taking a deep breathe, she interrupted the group, which was planning on burning the bag instead now.  
  
"Listen, why don't you give me the bag. Meow. I'll get rid of it for you."

The group really looked at Kat for the first time. Kat swallowed hard but continued, "You should all go back to the bath and enjoy! You shouldn't let those two ruin whatever is left of your trip." The group looked at one another with uncertainty. Kat wasn't having any of this and plunged along, "After all, that's probably what those two...," Kat searched around before finding the right word, "fiends want."  
  
The lady in pink nodded. "So right. You're absolutely right." She reached for the bag and snatched it out of the woman in blue's hand. "Here, get rid of this for us." The lady eyed Kat up and down, "You're a Katz, you'll know a good place to get rid of it."  
  
Kat took the bag and nodded, "Oh yeah. Don't worry. Just go back to your bath. I'll take care of it."  
  
The group murmured and headed away and back towards the baths. Kat let out a huge sigh of relief. With the bag in her hand, she set off to where she saw the two men ran to and where they had kept the boat. Surely they'll be heading back, Kat surmised; Kat took a quick look inside the bag and noted the galds and other knickknacks. Yes,Kat thought, They'll come back for this. And with that last thought, she walked towards the beach.


	4. Chapter Three

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic. 

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall  
_

**Chapter Three**  
  
Kat walked to the beach and noted the boat had set sail...but only for a couple of yards. She squinted her eyes and could see the anchor chains dropped. She walked along the beach until she was directly across from the boat. She couldn't see anyone on deck anymore so they must had gone inside the boat. She would like to see the inside of the boat. Outside, it was rather plain, but pretty in a simple kind of way. There weren't gaudy adornments on the boat, and she liked that. The boat was practical and functional and without any unnecessary fuss. She noted the name of the ship, _Anna_, and felt a soft ache in her heart. She didn't understand her feelings, and she had long ago stopped questioning the void that seemed to fill her because of the loss of memory—no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't remember. Trying to examine her feelings only left her frustrated and confused. It was best to just ignore them. She also stopped questioning the images and visions that seemed to float inside her head because they frightened her terribly. What did she lose in her past that caused such tender sadness and fear? She didn't want to know. Whatever it was had left her completely lost and without her memory. If it was that bad, she rather not know about it. It would be better if it stayed in the past forgotten.

She eyed the boat again and diverted her attention back to the task at hand. She pondered for a few moments about how she could get to the two who dwelled in the boat. She thought about shouting but the sea wind would've drowned her out. She thought about swimming there but, seriously, who would in a Katz Costume? She stood there for some time, lost in thoughts.  
  
Lloyd Irving knew it was his fault. They were kicked out of Thoda Geyer because of him...no. That's not quite right...because of _Zelos_ and him. Either way, they were banned and their possessions were at the hot spring. Lloyd looked at his dad. It was still strange to think of Kratos, the Mercenary Soldier, as his father. After the Final Battle with Lord Yggdrasill, everybody went their separate ways in order to fulfill their dreams or duties. His best friend, Genis, and his sister, Professor Raine Sage, roamed the new world promoting love, justice, peace, and hope. His other best friend Colette, former Chosen One, was enjoying the life of being a normal girl with her family in Iselia. Sheena was back at Mizuho. As the new chief, she was the new leader for her clan and village. Zelos, the crummy bastard, acted as the appointed liaison for the Meltokio government and the rest of the world. He had been busy trying to redirect the government's intentions of ruling the entire new world to something else—anything else. From the fact that Zelos had the time to spy on hot spring bathers, no wonder things were tensed. Regal reclaimed his rightful position as the president of Lezareno Company. He directed a large portion of his company to the reconstruction of ruined towns. His first project was to rebuild the town of Ozette. Presea, lost for some time, was no longer lost. As the director of the rebuilding (insert city here) program at Lezareno Company, she was a force to be reckon with. Together, they helped each other heal and to rebuild the world. And when Lloyd went up to Derris-Kharlan to get his dad, he knew he made the right decision. But as he looked at his dad's darken visage, he thought it might have been better to have left him there with the Cruxis Angels—at least for a bit longer.  
  
Lloyd took a deep breathe. What were they to do? Lloyd thought. The bag was at the hot spring. Normally, he could careless. It was only gald and some bottles. But Kratos' locket was there. The locket used to belong to his mom, Anna. After she died, Kratos had it and kept it with him—to remind him of the ones he loved and treasured most. When Kratos saw Lloyd at Flanoir one snowy night, Kratos gave him the locket with the help of Noishe. He kept it with him until he went to get his dad from Derris-Kharlan. There, he gave the locket back to Kratos. It was the final gift his mom would ever give his dad and Lloyd wanted his dad to have it. Kratos accepted it and wore it. It was only because of the hot baths that Kratos took it off. He didn't want to get it wet. Now.... Lloyd shook his head. No use worrying and brooding over something that couldn't be control. They had to get the bag back. The locket was there. It was very simple. Lloyd thought of all the possible different ways to sneak back into the hot spring. He still had the pirate outfit he got when he enlisted with Aifread's crew. Maybe he could sneak in that way—under disguise. He was going to tell his dad his plan but the sad look on his dad's face stopped him. No, Lloyd thought, he would get it back himself. It was his fault (along with Zelo's) that the locket was there. He mumbled something about fresh air and got up to the deck. He was still thinking about his plan when he caught sight of a pink Katz on the shore. And in the hands of the pink Katz was his bag.  
  
Kat was still mulling things over when a noise startled her out of her train of thoughts. It was the sound of water splashing. She looked up and out towards the sea. Swimming out from the boat was the young man in red she saw earlier. He was swimming towards her! Kat jumped up and down in joy and waived the bag, grateful that she didn't have to swim out, which was her last resort. The young man continued to swim towards her. When he got to the shore, she ran down with the bag in tow. Standing in front of her, dripping wet, was a young man of 18 or so. He was strong looking, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear, and Kat couldn't help but returned the smile.  
  
"Hey!" he said, "That's my bag."  
  
Kat offered the bag back to the young man and said, "Yeah. I was at the hot spring. They...the group of women, were going to toss it into the ocean or burn it. I took it from them. I saw you and your friend running out. I thought you must've forgotten it in your haste."  
  
The young man smiled even more broadly, if that was even possible, and said, "Thank you soooo much. There's something in there that's really precious to me and my dad." He opened the bag and began to dig around it, looking for something.  
  
Kat looked at the young man and felt another ache in her heart. She couldn't understand why, but she wanted to push the wet lock of hair out of the young man's face and...and what? Hug him? Tell him she was pride of him and that she loved him forever? Kat didn't know what brought this on. Since she didn't want to analyze it too closely, she pushed the thoughts aside. She continued to watch him when something the young man had say sounded odd to her ears.  
  
"Um," Kat said as the young man continued to rummage the bag, "You said the other guy was your dad...isn't he a bit young?"  
  
He looked up briefly at Kat, and she was struck by how familiar his eyes looked to her. Kat, deeply unsettled, noticed that the boy was too busy looking for something to mind her odd reaction. _What's wrong with me?_  
  
"Yeah, he may look young but trust me, he's not. He's my dad..." his voice trailed off and then, "A-ha! Found you! Yeah!" and with that he pulled out a locket.  
  
Kat was not feeling well now. There was an odd fluttering sensation in her stomach and the everything around her seemed to be too...bright. She felt constricted somehow. Her eyes caught the twinkle of the locket as it reflected the sunlight. Kat wanted to seat down, she felt like she was drowning in darkness. Something, something close to the surface was bubbling, trying its best to surface. Kat gently put her right hand over her throat and felt her fingers trailing her neck...subconsciously tracing for something and looking for something that wasn't there. The young man took no heed to Kat's reactions. He simply opened the locket and showed it to Kat.  
  
"See, that's dad...and me," he pointed to the picture that was inside the locket. "That's my mom, but she's gone. That's why we had to get the bag back. The locket was in there. It's was originally my mom's..." the young man's voice faltered a bit...then he looked at Kat and smiled again. "Thanks so much," he reached out to shake her hand. When she didn't respond, he simply took her hand and shook it. "What's your name? I should pay you...kinda like an expedition where you find the treasure right?"  
  
Kat's tongue was caught by a Katz because she couldn't speak. The young man looked eagerly at her and began to pull out a bag of gald. That jarred Kat back to reality.  
  
"Um, no," she said softly, still unnerved by the young man and the locket. "It's okay; you don't have to pay me."  
  
"Oh no, I insist! Really," he pulled out another bag of gald, "I want to," and with that he pulled out another bag of gald and then placed all three bags in her hand. "There, that's about 3,000 gald...is it enough?"  
  
Kat looked at the bags of gald in her hand, mindlessly calculating the fee for a successful treasure expedition. Usually, the client should pay at least 6,542 gald for this part of the world—more if they could afford the higher success rate. But Kat's mind was not on the gald but on the young man. He had such an eager face that she couldn't bring herself to reject his offering. So she just nodded, which elicited an excited _woohoo!_ from the young man.  
  
"Listen," as he gently placed the locket back inside the bag, "I didn't tell you my name, it's Lloyd, Lloyd Irving,"  
  
Kat's world took a tilt. She just stood there with three bags of gald in her hands and nodded. When Kat didn't respond back, Lloyd prompted, "And yours...?"  
  
"Oh," Kat said, willing herself out of whatever stupor she was in, "My name is Kat...from Katz Village."  
  
Lloyd smiled; he turned his head back towards the boat and standing the deck was his dad—wondering where and what Lloyd was up to. He gestured back towards the boat, Kat followed his line of sight, and Lloyd said, "That's dad. His name is Kratos...Kratos Aurion." Lloyd tried to shake Kat's hands again but they were clutching the bags tightly. He thought better of it and instead gave her a rather wet hug instead.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that...I forgot...Katz don't like getting wet right?"  
  
Kat nodded again in the same mindless manner. Before she could say anything Lloyd continued on, "I better go. Thanks so much."  
  
And with that, he walked into the water and swam away.  
  
Kat stared at the young man as she swam away. Then, she looked up and at the man who was standing on the deck of the boat. The man was older, more matured. Even though Kat was on the beach and he was several yards away, she could make out the look of concern on his face. He was saying something to Lloyd, but she couldn't make it out. Kat continued to stare at the man when he lifted his head and stared out across the sea. He stared straight into Kat's eyes and for a moment she thought he stared straight into her heart, her soul, her very being. His eyes widened and for the second time that day, Kat's world tilted sharply once again.


	5. Chapter Four

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic. 

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall_

_  
_**Chapter Four**  
  
Kratos Aurion was in the cabin when he heard a loud splash. This was nothing out of the ordinary considering that he was in a boat out at sea. He thought nothing of it and was sitting in a chair devising plans after plans on how to get the bag back. It was silly really. Surely the Battle God from ages past and the young man who reunited the world could brave a mob of angry bathers to retrieve a bag. But no, the women were angry and as much as he wanted the locket back, he couldn't risk bodily damage to his son. He, on the other hand.... Kratos was busy devising a stratagem when he heard a loud _woohoo!_ Despite the sea wind, his hearing was excellent. 4,000 years had taught him much and his senses only intensified over the years of training. Also, with the help of the cruxis crystal he wore, he was verily tuned with his surroundings. He looked at the cruxis crystal, which he wore on top of his hand. It sparkled in the sunlight that was filtering in from the windows. He had not destroyed his own cruxis crystal. Doing so would have proved deadly for the 4,000 year old Cruxis Angel.  
  
He had originally intended to destroy it after the half-elves were capable of living and governing themselves. But then Lloyd came and plucked him out of his half-way existence and brought him back into the world. He thought of his son and was amazed at how much Lloyd had grown and overcome in just the past year.

When Kratos first saw the young man at Iselia, he was shocked. He had reminded him of the son he thought he had lost so long ago but when he saw Anna's grave, he knew. He knew somehow his son had survived...and thrived. At first, he didn't wish to let his son know of their true relationship. There was no point. Lloyd was happy and Dirk, the Dwarf, did a wonderful job raising him. But circumstances changed all that when his former friend and comrade Yuan told Lloyd the truth. At first, Lloyd was resistant to the idea. But Lloyd came around. He was a strong, like his mother. In the end, Lloyd accepted him as his dad.

Kratos looked down at his cruxis crystal, and his Kratos' thoughts drifted to Anna.

When he found out about Mithos' plan for an Age of Lifeless Being, he descended onto the world of Sylvarant. He landed near the Sylvarant Base and there he met Anna. Anna was a research subject. He met her when she was walking outside within the base one night. She was a frail thing, but there was an inner strength inside her that no human ranch could repress. They talked at first. He needed information about the world and spending some 3,000 plus years in Derris-Kharlan had left him in the dark about the current state of affairs. Anna was only 21 when he first met her. She was from the town of Luin, and both her parents were dead when the Desians raided her town.  
  
Anna was soft-spoken and shy. But with each night when they met outside the compound, Kratos could see the true Anna emerging out from her shell. He supposed anyone who endured the brutal environments of the human ranch must in some way build a protective barrier against the hardships. Kratos often wondered what Anna would be like if she wasn't a research experiment at the Sylvarant Base. Of course, he had often wondered about Anna period. The late night walks and conversations about dreams, hopes, and stars led to love. And how Kratos loved Anna. For over 3,000 years he isolated himself from humankinds. Disgusted by how his own kind treated elves and half-elves and even each other, he abandoned humanity. After many years, he thought he was a lifeless being himself. But then he saw one of Mithos' creatures. Something within Kratos awoke and he vowed to himself that he was not going to let it happen. He went down onto the world for the first time in ages and there he met an angel.  
  
Kratos escaped with Anna. It was surprisingly easy. But they were soon pursued by Rodyle and Kvar. They hid from town to town. When Anna was pregnant, Kratos was overjoyed. He vowed he would protect them both and reunite the world for their baby to live in. But that was not to be. Rodyle and Kvar eventually caught up with them. And all was lost.  
  
Kratos stared out at the ocean. Time lost, Anna lost, but.... The world was reunited and he had his son. He was content. He wondered how long he was lost in his thoughts when another loud splash caught his attention. He looked out the window and saw his son swimming towards the boat.  
  
"What the..." he said as he got up. He quickly walked out the cabin and onto the deck. He could see Lloyd swimming back with their bag on top of his head.  
  
"Lloyd? Why are you in the water? How did you get the bag back?"  
  
Lloyd continued to swim. Kratos ran his hand through his hair and when he looked up, he caught sight of a pink Katz. Even from this distance, he could see her quite clearly. His eyes fell upon hers and he felt the breath knocked out of him. His eyes widened, not quite sure if he could believe them. Standing on the shores of Thoda Geyser, holding what looked like three bags of gald, was a Katz. A Katz that looked exactly like Anna.  
  
He felt the boat rock beneath him. He tore his eyes from the Katz and helped Lloyd onto the boat.  
  
"Dad! I got it back!" his son said excitedly. Lloyd opened the bag and pulled out the locket. He opened the locket to make sure it was safe and dried. It was. Lloyd continued, "Actually, the Katz got it back. She was really nice. The women were going to...well, never mind what they were going to do. Either way, the locket is back." Lloyd looked up at his dad who was looking at the picture and back towards the shore.  
  
"Oh," Lloyd said following his dad's gaze to the Katz, "I paid the Katz too. It was the least I could do considering...Dad?"  
  
But Kratos wasn't paying attention to his son. He looked at the picture that was in the locket. It was of him, Lloyd, and Anna. The picture was old and somewhat faded, but he could see the image of Anna as clearly as day. The Katz on the shore was a mirror image of Anna. He turned to Lloyd, "The Katz, what is her name?"  
  
Lloyd looked puzzle, this was not the reaction he was expecting from Kratos, but answered anyway, "Her name is Kat. Although I don't think she's a real Katz." He scratched his head, "Her hair was showing. I've never seen a Katz with human hair sticking out before...unless you count Genis in his Katz costume. But he's human...well, half-elf," Lloyd continued on, "I think the Katz is really a human in a Katz costume, but why do you want to know..."  
  
The next thing Lloyd knew, his dad spouted wings and flew towards shore.


	6. Chapter Five

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic. 

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall  
_

**Chapter Five**

Kat could see the man from where she was standing. He was staring at her as intensely as she was staring at him. Her breath came in short bursts. Every sense in her body was alert, tuned to the man across the sea. She was beginning to think that something was wrong with her eyes when the man started floating, flying perhaps, towards her. Kat blinked, and rubbed her eyes. She opened them and sure enough, the man was flying towards her, with a pair of wings.

Kat let out a soft gasp and murmured, "He's an angel."

The minute she said that, she felt an odd sense of déjà vu. Something about this scene felt oddly familiar to her but before she could put a finger on it, the man landed gently a few feet from her.

Up close, she could make out the details. He was physically young looking, almost a head taller than she was. He had dark brown hair, which seemed to go every which way. But his eyes, which were the same color and shape as Lloyd's, showed his true age. Whereas Lloyd's had a sparkle only a young man could muster, maintain, and sustain, the man in front of her now had eyes that were weary and haunted. Sorrow was there. Along with pain and knowledge and wisdom. And at this very moment, there was curiosity too. And perhaps a ray of hope.

He walked quietly towards her, tentatively as though he was afraid of scaring her off. When he was only an arm's length away, he spoke.

"Anna?" He reached out for her, but stopped. Whether it was because he thought better of it or he was afraid that she would disappear into thin air, Kat would never know. Because while her heart was elated by the sight of the man in front of her, her mind was screaming at her. _What is going on? Why am I feeling this way? _Her mind seemed to be processing many different things. All of which Kat was not willing or simply unable to take in and understand. _I'm afraid. _She let out a whimper and could see the hesitation in the man who seemed to be the cause of whatever that was happening to her.

"Anna," he repeated again. "It's me...Kratos," He reached out again for her.

Despite the fact that she didn't think of herself as a coward, she did the only thing that seemed logical in moment so surreal that it frightened her. Kat felt the rush of a panic attack. Feelings of being hunted down and preyed upon swamped her. Her world was closing in on her. In the distant, she could hear screams—screams she thought were hers. _He'll kill me. He has to kill me._ Her eyes widened and before either of them knew what would happen, Kat ran for her life.


	7. Chapter Six

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic. 

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall  
_

**Chapter Six**

In hindsight, Kat should've known she wouldn't make it far by running. After all, Katz were not known or naturally built to be good runners—or even half-way decent runners. Thus a human in a Katz costume would fail miserably if they attempted the exercise. This was exactly what happened to Kat. After taking only about five steps, she stopped—and Kratos caught up.

"Wait," he said, "Please,"

Kat turned her head and looked at him. She was beginning to feel angry. Why was she reacting this way? Why did she run from him? Why did she think that he was going to kill her? Kat shook her head. Enough was enough.

"My name isn't Anna," was the first thing she said in a steady forceful voice. "It's Kat."

Kratos nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. You reminded me of someone, someone I lost."

Kat looked at Kratos and noted the sad expression on his face. Her heart ached but it was time to take control of all these weird unfounded emotions that were raging inside her. She was a Katz after all and Katz were always in charged. She could handle anything.

"Well," she said, "I'm sorry for your lost. But as you can see, I'm a Katz." She then added, "Meow."

Just then, Lloyd caught up with them. Not having the same angelic advantage as Kratos, he had to swim from the boat back to shores a second time around. As he dragged his wet and slightly cold body onto shores and towards his dad and the Katz, he thought bitterly to himself about the lost of his temporary angel wings.

"Why couldn't I keep them?" he muttered to himself as he wringed the water out of his overcoat. He then walked up to his dad and the pink Katz.

"So...what's up?" asked Lloyd.

Kat turned towards the young man, "You dad mistaken me for someone,"

"Oh," said Lloyd curiously, "Who?"

"Someone named Anna," she said in a flippant manner and regretted it because the young man's jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock. Kat felt a prickling of sorrow once again and squashed it immediately. She saw how the young man whipped his head to stare at his father as though expecting him to comment on what she just said. But the older man simply ignored him and continued to look at Kat in an inquisitive manner.

When Kratos remained silent, Lloyd asked, "Is this true?"

Kratos left out a sighed before saying, "Look at her. Look at her and tell me."

Lloyd turned his attention towards Kat and stared. Kat was getting very uncomfortable and was going to tell him to stop when he finally did stopped staring. He then looked at his feet. Both men were silent now.

Kat couldn't take it anymore. "What? Well?"

Lloyd continued to look at the ground. Though Kat didn't know the young man for long, she knew something wasn't right when he refused to make eye contact.

"Well?" she repeated.

Lloyd tentatively looked up at Kat, then at Kratos, and then back at Kat again. He said quietly, "I guess. I guess now that you mention it." He gestured towards the Katz ears before continuing, "If you look past the Katz bit...you do look like her.... Like mom."

Kat was floored. She looked away from Lloyd and back at Kratos. She didn't know what to do. What to think. _Why are they saying this? She wasn't Anna? She's Kat...right?_

But Kat knew the answer to her last question. She wasn't a Katz. Not really. She was a woman, lost in a world she didn't remember and did not know. It was only because of the Katz that she had any sort of identity. Here she was on Thoda Geyser where two men said she reminded them of a woman. What if she was her? How would she know if she was or wasn't? Who was she to say when she truly didn't know in the first place?

Kat took a deep breath. What could she do, but to hear them out. "Alright," she began, "I remind you of someone..." She looked at Kratos, "Someone you both lost. Well?" she asked, "What happened to her?"

The young man looked at his dad, waiting for his answer.

Kratos took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes as though he wasn't sure how to answer her rather simple question. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "Anna," he sighed, "Anna is dead."

Kat didn't think she heard him right. The woman she supposed to be or at least resembled was dead. _How?_

She must had said her last thought out loud because Kratos answered it.

"She was killed...by me." He waited for Kat to react.

She didn't. She just stood there and stared at the man who just confessed to murdering a woman. She couldn't believe, but yet.... She looked at Kratos and Lloyd. Lloyd was looking down at his feet again. Surely this was a nightmare. Kat swallowed.

"Why?" she managed to say.

Kratos finally looked away from her. His attention was now on the stretch of sand that was in front of them. He then gestured towards an outcrop of stones where they could seat. They slowly made their way there. Once they all sat down, he told his story. Kat just sat there and listened. When Kratos finished telling his tale, he simply stopped and looked at Kat. Lloyd, who was quiet during Kratos' recount watched Kat closely. They both waited for Kat to respond.

Kat had a lot of information to process. She started with the most obvious point to their tale.

"If what you say is true, and I'm not saying that it isn't. But if it is true. Then Anna is dead. That's just it. Therefore, I'm not Anna because I'm alive."

Kratos nodded in agreement. "This is true. But the resemblance is remarkable. Perhaps...perhaps you are related to Anna somehow. I know that she was the only daughter but maybe she had a cousin or something. In truth, I don't know much about her family. Do you have family from Luin?"

Kat shook her head. She didn't know. She didn't know anything about her family except for the one she made in Katz Village. Kratos mistook her gesture as one of denial because he said, "If you don't have family from Luin, then maybe your family moved or something. It doesn't really matter I guess. How did you end up with the Katz?"

Kat opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn't know how she ended up on Katz Island. Nothing made sense to Kat. She resembled a woman who died 18 years ago. She had no memory of who she was or how she ended up on Katz Island. She didn't know anything or anyone when she first awoke inside the Katz Village. She was going to tell them that she didn't know anything when Tabby and Stray called out her name.

"Kat?" Tabby shouted. "Kat? Where are you? Meow!"

Kat stood up. Kratos and Lloyd looked and saw two Katz making their way to them.

"There you are!" Tabby said. "We were worried. Meow. That was a good nap." She stretched. "When we woke, we didn't see you." The newly arrived pink Katz turned and motioned to the two humans. "Who're they?"

Kat walked over to Tabby and Stray. She felt safe with them. With them, she knew who she was, she was a Katz. A Katz out on her first expedition. She pointed to Kratos and Lloyd and introduced them to Tabby and Stray. She then introduced the two Katz to Kratos and Lloyd.

Stray nodded at them but Tabby eyed at them suspiciously. "Well," she said, "What do they want? Do they want an expedition or something? Meow"

Before Kat could answer, Kratos said, "No. It just that this woman," he nodded to Kat, "reminds me of someone."

Tabby stared at Kratos. "Well, is she at _Katz_?" she said, emphasizing the last word.

"No," he said, "She was human."

"Was?" Tabby pounced on the verb. "So she's no longer here then?" She laughed. "Well, obviously she's not our Kat." She turned away from Kratos and back towards her companions. "Come on. They said they don't want an expedition. Let's go. I think we should head towards Palmacosta now."

Tabby started to walk away but neither Stray or Kat moved. Tabby looked at Stray astounded. "What are we waiting for? Meow?"

Stray looked away from Tabby and at Kratos. "You say that Kat reminded you of someone. Meow. Is there a chance she's related to Kat here?"

Kratos nodded, "It's possible. We were just talking about that when you two walked in." He turned back to Kat, "You were going to say something."

Kat looked at Tabby and Stray. Stray put his arms around Kat and answered for her. "She doesn't know anything about her own family. She can't remember."

If Kratos was surprised by this statement, he didn't show it. Kat nodded slightly. "It's true. I don't remember anything. If you don't know whether or not Anna had any relatives....Well, I can't help you."

Kratos just looked at Kat with an intensity that took her breath away. She moved closer towards Stray and Tabby for protection and strength.

Lloyd finally broke out of his uncharacteristic quietness. "Well, if she can't remember, what can we do?"

Kratos finally paid attention to his only son, "Well. Perhaps we can go to Raine." He turned to the Katz. "We have a friend. She excels in the healing arts. If Anna, I mean Kat here lost her memory due to some illness or injury, our friend should be able to help."

Tabby shook her head, "No. We are out on an officially Katz Expedition." She gestured towards Kat, "There's nothing wrong with her. If her memory comes back, it'll come back on it's own. We're here to take care of her. Meow. We're her family—the Katz. If something comes up, we'll send you a letter." She pulled on Kat's arm and started walking away, "Besides, this is Kat's first Expedition. Kat's very excited, right?"

Kat nodded, she was excited about her first Expedition.

"See," Tabby said, "We'll keep in touch." She continued to walk away with Kat.

"Wait," Stray said, effectively stopping Tabby and in turn, Kat.

"I know you want to protect Kat. I do too. Meow." He walked up to them. "But if there's something that coulc help Kat, we should do it." he gestured towards Kratos and Lloyd, "I think it's safe to say that _we_ all want to help and find the truth. Right?" he said to Kratos.

Kratos nodded, mentally thanking the blue Katz for his help. "If this woman here is a relative of my Anna, I want to know. And I want to help. She would be family after all."

Tabby faced the two men, both strong and stubborn in their own ways. "Fine," she huffed, "Meow. We'll go see this Raine. Where is she?"

Lloyd spoke up, "She's in the town of Iselia. We can stop by my dad's first...I mean my other dad. I mean, oh never mind. I know a place where we can rest first before going to Iselia." He turned towards his dad Kratos, "I know Genis and Raine are back in Iselia. Let's head to dad's and rest there first. Okay?"

Kratos nodded. "We can set sail now. If we head southeast from here, we'll be able to reach Dirk's." He turned to the Katz, "Dirk's home is at the northern tip of the continent where the Linkite Tree is, it's not too far from...."

Tabby cut him off, "We know where it is. We are Katz you know." Kat elbowed Tabby gently; there was no need to be rude. Tabby looked at Kat and then back at Kratos. "I mean, we do map making. I didn't mean...."

It was Kratos' turn to cut her off, "It's okay. No offense taken."

Tabby mewed. She knew that everyone had Kat's well-being at heart. That soothed her. She couldn't help but think back to her impression that once Kat left Katz Island, something big was going to happen. It seemed that Tabby was right—she hate being right all the time. She let out a sigh. "Well, let's go then. Off to Dirk's House!"


	8. Chapter Seven

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic. 

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall  
_

**Chapter Seven**

It took a bit longer than expected to get to Dirk's. While Kratos and Lloyd's sail boat performed amiably on water, the Katz rafts were a bit slower, a bit more flimsy. When they did finally make it to Dirk's it was dark.

"Come on," said Lloyd excitedly. "It's just a few more steps."

They had all docked at the make-shift pier on the northern shores near Dirk's house. Despite being a dwarf, Dirk dwelled above ground. The group made their way from the sea and into a thick forest. Kat, though she had never been there before, felt a sense of déjà vu.

_There's something about this place._ Though Kat had no recollection of actually being near Iselia, something about the forest struck a chord within her. Somehow, she knew, she _felt_ that she had been at this place before. If not exactly here, it was a place near here.

Her body was reacting to something from long ago. She was afraid and jumpy. Everyone was following Lloyd as he led them to his father's house. They were all bone weary from the long boat ride. Kat was lagging behind, her heart racing. The forest seemed to give off an eerie foreboding presence but no one seemed to sense it but Kat. She was physically dragging and willing her body to move, to walk along the dirt path just like everyone else. But all she wanted to do was just turn back and run. She was seriously considering that option when she felt a warm hand on hers. She looked down at the hand that covered hers and then up at the source of assurance.

Kratos had quietly moved towards the back to be with Kat. He had noticed a dramatic change in her demeanor. She was withdrawn and quiet. And scared. He had looked around the forest to make sure that there were no monsters around. Despite the reunification of the world and the regeneration of the Great Mana Tree, monsters still roamed the world. Not as many as before, but there were still monsters. The forest was quiet right now. No monster in sight. Something else was scaring Kat. He could see it in her eyes. The look of terror was on her face and he was once again struck by how much this Katz looked like Anna. But as everyone pointed out, Anna was dead and he ought to know. This woman must be a relative. They must get Raine to help her recover her memory. Only then would he know for sure. He made his way towards her and it seemed as though Kat was frozen on the spot. He reached out towards her hand and held it gently in his own. _Just like Anna's. _

"Are you alright?" he said quietly.

Kat swallowed hard. She couldn't speak. She simply turned towards Kratos and held his hand tight. She looked around. Then, almost in a whisper, she said, "There's something. I don't know what. There's something. Something...no. Someone. Someone's after us. Someone after me...."

Kratos eyes widened. "Kat...."

Tears started streaming down her face. "Please, please Kratos." She pleaded with him. For what she did not know. All she could feel was fear and anxiety. "Please...."

Kratos put his arms around her shoulder, which was quite difficult considering the fact that Kat was in a Katz costume.

Kat frantically looked around her. She was drowning, something was pulling her down. She tried to fight the sensation, she reached out for Kratos. Shaking her head, trying to clear her mind, she murmured, "Please, please. There's not much time. Make haste—be quick. Protect...protect...."

Kratos stared at the woman in front of him. He saw her struggled internally. He heard those words said to him a lifetime ago. "Kat? Anna?" as though confused over who he was talking to. Then, with conviction, he said, "Anna...." He gave her a gentle shake before continuing, "No one is here. No one. You're safe, I promise you. I'll protect you. I'll protect...."

For both of them, it was startling how familiar this scene, these words that were uttered and emotions that were felt, was to the same tragic event that occurred thirteen years ago. In fact, it wasn't too far from where they stood that thirteen years ago, Anna, Kratos, and Lloyd were hunted down by Rodyle and Kvar. Except for the Katz outfit, it was almost exactly the same. Almost.

"Dad, sheesh, what's taking so long?" Lloyd's voice brought them both back to reality. It wasn't thirteen years ago. It was now. And their group was waiting for them.

Kat stepped out of Kratos' embrace. She felt tired and drain. _What is going on?_ Lloyd's voice got through to her and grounded her to the present. For a moment, she thought...well, she thought she was Anna. But that doesn't make sense. Anna was dead. She didn't want to look at Kratos, embarrassed by her lapse. Instead she hurried past Kratos and caught with Lloyd.

Lloyd's warm smile reassured, "It's just over there. That's dad's house." He took Kat's hands, "Come on," and led her to Dirk's house.

Kratos stood where he was. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that the woman in the Katz suit was Anna. He just had to find out how.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic. I've been suffering from writer's block lately. To help unblock things, I decided to tweak the previous chapters a bit so it's more reader-friendly. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. 

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall  
_

**Chapter Eight**

Kat allowed Lloyd to lead her to his dad's house. She wanted to think about the scene that just passed between Kratos and her. There was something about this area. She was sure of it. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure that somehow, what just happened in the forest happened before—somehow. But what? Speaking of what, Kat couldn't help but wondered if she was Anna. But how could this be? And why couldn't she remembered anything if she was? Kat's attention was turned back to Lloyd when he stopped and pointed to the house. Apparently, Tabby and Stray were already inside. She wondered how long she had stood there in the forest paralyzed by distant memories or dreams.

Kat's thoughts were occupied by many questions when she caught sight of the wooden house and was immediately charmed by its simplicity. She crossed the small wooden bridge and stood. She took in all the small details. Different types of flowers and plants surrounded the two-story house. A small stream ran in front of it, and there was a shed to the left and a grave to the right. Kat stared at the grave.

Lloyd took a few steps ahead of her and walked to the grave of his mother. He looked at Kat nervously. He gestured rather pointlessly at the tombstone.

"This is my mom. I mean, this is the grave. Do you really think you might be related to her? It'll be nice to have an aunt or cousin or something...." He said nervously.

Kat walked up to the grave. She felt nothing. If she was indeed Anna, surely she should feel something when she walked over her own grave. But no. Nothing. She heard the quiet footsteps of Kratos and felt his presence behind her.

"Lloyd. Why don't you go in and speak to Dirk. Make sure Tabby and Stray are comfortable. I want to speak with...Kat for a moment."

If the boy was suspicious about anything, he didn't show it. He cheerfully said, "Okay," and headed inside the lovely house.

Kat turned towards Kratos, waiting for him to speak. He didn't disappoint her.

"Anna. No, don't interrupt me," he said when Kat was going to correct him on her name. He continued, "You're Anna. I know it. And I think you suspect it. If nothing else, at some level, you know you're Anna." He waited for Kat to dispute him, but she couldn't. Just a few minutes ago, she had the same thoughts. When she remained quiet, he nodded. It was as though he knew that she knew that she was Anna. He continued, "I don't know how. But you're here...and without your memories." He looked at Anna's grave site before speaking. "Somehow, you're back." He took Kat's hands in his and stared straight into her eyes. "I promise you, I will find out the truth. I promise."

Kat nodded. What more could she do? She looked down at her hands, which was covered by his. Yes, she thought. _We'll find out the truth. But what if the truth isn't what they expect? What if in the end, she isn't Anna?_

She was disturbed by her line of thought when she felt Kratos tugging at her hands. He was smiling at her—really smiling. Some of the darkness that were in his eyes seemed to have lifted away. "Come on. Let's go inside."

They walked silently together, still holding hands. They knocked on the door and walked in. What greeted them was a sight to behold.

In the living room/dinning room/kitchen/customization shop sat Tabby, Stray, Lloyd, and a dwarf named Dirk. They all sat in a circle with a dining table between them. There, on the table were a several bottles of Katz "Potion."

"Oh no!" Kat cried. Just then, Lloyd took a swig from a bottle.

_Hic._ He hiccupped after the swig and passed the bottle to his dwarven dad.

"This is_ really _good stuff. _Hic. _No wonder Regal kept them all to himself" Lloyd noticed his other dad in the room. "Hi Dad Kratos," he said, slurring slightly. "Tabby and _Hic_ Stray were showing off the famous Katz potion." He looked around the room before repeating, "It's very good."

Kratos took a step forward but Kat beat him to it.

"Lloyd Irving. What on earth are you doing drinking that stuff?" before Lloyd could respond, Kat turned her fury to the two Katz. "Tabby...Stray! How could you? You know better than to offer this stuff to humans!"

Tabby took a sip from her glass. The twinkle in her eyes told Kat that she had a few too many already. _How could they drink this much in such a short time?_

"It's okay..." she said slowly and very carefully. "They're cool...for humans..." she turned to Dirk, "Well, he's a dwarf." She tossed her hands up in the air, which in effect meant splashing what was left in her glass on the wall behind her. "It's all good. It really is Kat! We're all good people here." And then she giggled.

Stray didn't say anything. He just kept drinking. Stray was serious, perhaps to a fault. There wasn't much he indulged in...except for Katz Potion. He was behind language—beyond the worldly form of communication. He was in Cloud Katzy Nine.

Dirk offered Kat and Kratos a glass of potion. "It's okay. We're just having a good time." He too was drunk.

Kat looked at Dirk in disbelief. Kratos, who was silent behind her, started to laugh. Kat whipped around and stared at him. Then back at the sight before her. She too laughed. She sat down on the chair and took a sip. Kratos followed suit. There wasn't much to remember about that night except that they had a good time with good people.

They all awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. Kratos had to go around giving "First Aid" to everybody—everybody except Dirk and Stray. Poor Lloyd had the worst of it. Kat was going to give the young man a firm lecture but held her tongue. He was in enough punishment without her help. When everyone's stomach finally settled down, it was on to business.

"So," the dwarf said, "This Katz here could be related to Anna. I admit, I've never seen Anna before, but it's a possibility."

Lloyd nodded in agreement. "We will go to Iselia. Raine should know what to do."

Tabby and Stray nodded. Kat was feeling uncomfortable. _What if Raine couldn't help? Then what?_

As though he was reading her mind, he reached out and held her hands. "Don't worry. If Raine can't help, we'll figure out something."

Kat smiled a bit. She was reassured by Kratos. But just in case....

"Well, no good sitting here waiting," said Dirk. "You should go and find Raine."

They waved goodbye to Dirk and left for Iselia.

The walk through the forest was much better than the last. In the sunlight, the forest was beautiful and lush. Kat wasn't afraid at all. Maybe it was just her....They arrived at the town of Iselia quickly. Lloyd greeted the guards in front of the town, and they greeted him in kind. They turned left and headed towards a house with a small pond in front. Smoke was streaming out from the chimney, indicating that someone was home.

Lloyd ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Genis! Raine! Open up."

The door swung open and a half-elf boy with white hair and blue eyes greeted them.

"Lloyd! I thought you're out at sea." He went and shook his best friend's hand. "Whatcha doing here?"

"To visit you of course. Also," he gestured towards the group, "We need Raine's help. This Katz," he pointed to Kat, "lost her memory. We're hoping Raine can help."

The boy named Genis nodded, "Well, Raine's inside. Come on in."

Everybody trooped in.

When they were all inside the cabin, Kat looked around the room. There were books everywhere. In a corner stood a half-elf with the same white hair and blue eyes as Genis. She was holding a book in her hand.

"Genis," she started but stopped when then she saw Lloyd and Kratos. "Lloyd, Kratos! What a nice surprise. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out at sea?"

Kratos nodded, "We were...until we met into this woman." He smiled at Kat before looking back at Raine. "She lost her memory, and we hope you'll be able to help her."

Raine walked over to Kat. Just then, a young woman with long blonde hair ran in and slipped. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Lloyd! I heard you're back!" She ran up and hugged the young man. "It's sooo good to see you."

Lloyd smiled and Kat knew instantly that this person was very special to him. Lloyd held the young lady's hand and introduced her to the Katz. Kat smiled at the one called Colette.

"Well," said Raine. "Memory is a tricky thing. I don't know if I would be able to help." She addressed Kat, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Kat shook her head, "Nothing."

Raine frowned. "Nothing at all? Well, were there any wounds on you when you came too? Perhaps bumps on her head or something?"

Kat shook her head again. It was Tabby who spoke, "No. There were no wounds or anything." She turned to Kat, "It was I who found you, and I made sure you weren't hurt or bleeding. There wasn't a mark on you at all. Well, except for the birthmark...."

Kratos looked at Tabby sharply. "What birthmark?"

Tabby looked at Kratos and then at Kat, puzzled. "Well, Kat has this weird little birthmark thing. It looks like a teardrop or something."

Kratos turned to Kat, and his eyes were shining brightly, "What's this about a birthmark?"

Kat shrugged. "It's just a birthmark. No big deal."

"Show me."

Everybody in the room looked at Kratos, surprised by his persistent tone.

"Umm..." Kat stuttered, "I can't. It's kinda...."

Tabby interjected, "It's located in an awkward spot. You won't be seeing it."

Kratos continued to focus on Kat. "It's on your left side isn't it? Just below the hip—near your leg."

Kat and Tabby stared at Kratos in shock. Tabby said, "How do you know?"

Kratos began to pace. "Anna, Anna had the exact same birthmark. It looks like a falling teardrop but the drop doesn't fall straight down. Instead, it's off to the left side."

Kat was astounded. "That's right, that's my birthmark. But how did you know Anna had..." she commented.

Kratos smiled at Kat, "She's the mother of my son. I know."

Kat blushed.

Raine, the ever logical one, said, "So...this woman here. Kratos, you think she's Anna."

Lloyd looked at his dad, "Wait...what? Dad, I thought she's just an aunt or something. How could she be mom? Mom is...."

"I know. But it's the only thing that makes sense. What are the odds of someone with the same birthmark? Who looked exactly like Anna?" He directed his next comment at Kat, "You believe you're her too. Why?"

Kat sat down on the nearest pile of books. Raine was going to say something but Genis stopped her.

Kat sighed and after a pause, "I don't know. There are dreams...and feelings. But nothing concrete." She looked at Kratos, then Lloyd. "I just don't remember anything."

Tabby walked over to Kat and placed a paw on her. She addressed the group, "How could this be?" She turned to Kratos, "You said it yourself. Anna. Is. Dead. I saw the grave. How...."

"That's what we're to find out." Kratos walked towards Kat, "Anna,"

But Kat interrupted him, "No." Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control...she could at least control what people called her. "My name is Kat. Until we know for sure...until I know for sure. My name is Kat."

Kratos looked at Kat. Kat could not bring herself to look back at him. Finally, he nodded and said, "Fine. If that's what you want to be called." He began again, "Kat, was there anything on you that would indicate where you were or what you've done? Your dress? Anything?"

Kat looked at Tabby again and shrugged. "I was wearing just an ordinary plain dress. Nothing special...and as far as any jewelry or such...."

"She didn't have anything," said Tabby.

All were silent, all trying to figure out what they could do to unravel this mystery.

Raine broke the silence and said quietly, "Well, I doubt my healing powers will be of use but I can try."

She walked over towards the opposite side wall where her staff laid against a table. She took it and walked to Kat. She tried several healing spells but nothing worked.

"I didn't think so," she said apologetically.

All Kat could do was smiled apologetically back at her, "Sorry I couldn't be healed."

Genis walked up to his sister and said, "It's okay sis. You're tried."

"Yeah," said Lloyd quietly. He was holding on to Colette's hand through out Raine's healing administration. He looked at Kat, then at Kratos with a weary expression. "What should we do now?"

Kratos took the lead. "We should probably head back to Dirk's. We can figure it out there."

Everyone nodded. They were their goodbyes and were about to head back to Dirk's when Lloyd called out.

"I'm going to stay here a bit. I want to be with Colette and Genis. Dad?"

Kratos looked at the boy. He wasn't sure how Lloyd would handle knowing the fact that he thought Kat was his mother. He didn't want to push him so he nodded. He walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulders. "We'll be at Dirk's."

Lloyd nodded. The group waved goodbye and headed towards the exit. Kat lingered a bit. Unsure of how he felt about her, she was afraid of his rejection. But he smiled gently at Kat and told her he'll be back soon. Feeling lighter, she walked towards the exit, where Kratos was waiting for her. And for the first time, she felt that she was on her way to truth.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Second Chances  
**By Chomper318

**Author's Note:** _Tales of Symphonia_ belongs to Namco. _I'll String Along With You_ belongs to Diana Krall. This ficcy belongs to me. I hope readers will like it, it's my first TOS fic. Finally, a new chapter. It's short, but at least it's an update. 

_I'll String Along With You_  
  
You may not be an angel  
Cause angels are so few  
But until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
I'm looking for an angel  
To sing my love song to  
And until the day that one comes along  
I'll sing my song to you  
  
For every little fault that you have  
See I've got three or four  
The human little faults you do have  
Just make me love you more  
  
You may not be an angel  
But still I'm sure you'll do  
So until the day that one comes along  
I'll string along with you  
  
_--Diana Krall  
_

**Chapter Nine**

They walked back to Dirk's house. Everyone preoccupied by his or her own thoughts. Kat walked along side Kratos musing over what had transpired. Every now and then, amidst a thought or two, she would reach down and smell a flower. Her fingers lingered softly over the petals while she admired the colors or fragrances. The forest, the same forest that scared her just a night ago, was filled with many different flowers that were not native to the Katz Island. Big yellow ones, little red ones. There were flowers dotting the side of the road. Though Kat didn't know any of their names, she was none-ever-the-less captivated by them.

She had to sidestep a stone on the road. Up ahead, Tabby and Stray were a few yards from her. They were walking side by side and one or the other would occasionally look back towards Kat to make sure she was alright and that she wasn't lagging behind. Kat would smile at the Katz to reassure them that she was fine. But her smile couldn't quite reach her eyes.

Mentally, she replayed the scene at Raine's house. What was happening was troubling Kat. Kratos honestly believed that Kat was his Anna. Over and over again in her head, she asked herself if that was a possibility. She knew that she had memories that she suspected were reminiscent of Anna's. But how could she? There was no real answer to that question unless she was Anna. But what if she _wasn't _Anna? What if she was delusional? And why not? She couldn't remember anything from her past; maybe she was some weird lunatic who pretends to be someone else? ...But that doesn't explain some of the impressions she had felt. Maybe Anna was possessing her. What if.... Kat shook her head. She was going nowhere with all these _What ifs_ and sighed in frustration.

She looked around and tried to guess how close they were to Dirk's. Then, she secretly turned her head slightly to look at the man beside her. He was looking straight ahead, with his hand resting casually on the hilt of his double-edged sword. He remained mostly silent during the walk back and spoke only a few times to inquire if she was alright and if she needed anything. She watched him and wondered about him--his past and his thoughts. She knew from earlier conversations that he was a Cruxis Angel (whatever that meant)—and that he had killed Anna in order to protect their son and to end her sufferings as a monster.

Something earlier drifted back to Kat. When she first encountered Kratos, she ran from him. The reasons, which weren't very reasonable, were because she was overwhelmed by the fear and anxiety that he would kill her. At the time, she couldn't understand why she felt that way. But with the theory that she was somehow Anna (or possessed by Anna), she thought that it was rather apt that she should feel the emotions that Anna might have felt just before she died. Such as the fear of death even though it was necessary to protect and was dealt by the hands who loved her. Of course, it only made sense _if_ she was Anna. Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice the slight dip in the road and stumbled a bit as she continued on the dirt path. She reached out blindly and Kratos was quick to hold her to prevent her from falling.

"Are you alright?" he said gruffly.

"Yes...sorry 'bout that."

Tabby turned to see what had happened and Kat shouted out that she was fine. Tabby nodded and continued on with Stray.

Kat straightened herself out. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face. When he was satisfied that she wasn't hurt, he turned his attention back towards the road and whatever he was thinking of. Kat did the same thing. Together, they continued back to Dirk's.

When they reached the house by the creek, the door was opened and Tabby and Stray were already inside. Kat walked in and stood at the threshold. She saw Tabby and Stray sitting by the table and looked around the room.

"Where's Dirk?" she asked.

"Meow, he doesn't appear to be here," Tabby said, "I called out, but there were no answers."

Kratos entered the house. "Are you all hungry? None of us ate much this morning." He walked over to the stove. "I can cook us something...how about a sandwich?"

Stray nodded. "That sounds good. I'll help." He got up and walked over to small kitchen area.

Kat crossed the length of the room and sat next to Tabby. She pulled on her tail and stared at it. Like Tabby's, it was pink but unlike Tabby's, she knew hers was a fake. She couldn't helped but stared down at the rest of her Katz costume. She felt oddly out of place wearing it, a feeling she never felt before now. She had always tried to fit in as a Katz, and she succeeded. She wore her Katz costume proudly and when she received her Expedition outfit, she was elated. Now...well, now it seemed kind of awkward. She looked at her pink tail again. She wondered what it was and then it hit her. She was hiding behind the costume, afraid to find out the truth of her identity. When the Katz offered her one, she literally took it and put it on. In her mind, she willed herself to believe that she was a Katz because it was easier to accept than to question and probe about herself... until now. She touched the fringes of her outfit. Now, she couldn't hide behind it anymore. She wasn't a Katz. She looked across the room and at Kratos, who was arguing with Stray over the merits of adding lemons to a sandwich. She clutched at her tail—her fake tail. She wasn't a Katz...she wasn't Anna either...she wasn't...anyone.

Realization sank in. She had no identity. She couldn't stand it, just couldn't stand the thought that she was no one. She wanted to know. She wanted to know if she was Anna. She wanted to know if she wasn't Anna. She just wanted to know who she was. And for the first time in a long while, she broke down and sobbed.


End file.
